


The One Where Jace Makes Simon Blush.

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [9]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Day 9- Naughty/Nice List, Alternate Universe- Human, Jace Comes Back, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Sex Shop Owner Simon, There's one mention of a sex toy, This time it's from Jace's point of view though, that's it so that is why its rated t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Jace comes back to Simon's Sex Emporeum a few weeks later. Simon is surprised to see him, since the other man never texted him back. Jace has a proposition though, that Simon might have a hard time turning down.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/ Alec Lightwood (mentioned), Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	The One Where Jace Makes Simon Blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, Day 9. Enjoy the continuation of Sex Shop Owner Simon AU!

Jace took a deep breath as he opened the door of the familiar shop, the sound of the bells ringing as he entered. 

“Simon’s Sex Emp-- Jace?” The man at the desk,  _ Simon _ said once he saw that it was Jace who walked in.

Jace fiddled with his hands to stave off the nervous energy he was holding as he walked up to the front counter. “Uhh yeah, look I wanted to apologize for not texting.”

“Well it wasn’t necessarily a requirement, although I was a little disappointed. It was a toss up with whether you’d call me, but you definitely didn’t have--” Simon was rambling, a show that maybe he was just as nervous as he was. Their first interaction he was so calm, cool and collected that this was a welcome change.

“I meant to text you, I really did--- I uhh lost the receipt before I could put your number in my phone.”

“Huh,” Simon said, a smile growing on his face. “And you came all this way to ask me for it again.” He was smiling brightly now, leaning resting his elbows on the counters while he rested his head in his hands.

“Not exactly. So my brother's boyfriend owns the club Pandemonium and every year on the Saturday before Christmas they throw what’s called the Naughty or Nice bash. And well I know that’s tonight and I know you’re probably busy--”

“I’d love to go.” Simon interrupts him, “at least if that’s what you’re asking me. You are asking me if I want to go with you tonight.”

Jace lets out the breath he had been holding. “Yes, yes that is exactly what I was asking. You really wanna go?” He asks again, just in case.

“Yeah, I really wanna go.” Simon replies, his smile wide and genuine. “What time should I be ready?”

“Does 7 work for you?” Jace asks.

“I can make it work.”

Jace works up the nerve to say the line that he had been practicing the whole walk here, he was sure Simon would enjoy it. He was still nervous for some reason, there was just something about this man that threw him off his game. He was just about to turn around when he threw caution to the wind. “I was thinking we could go back to mine first,” he lowered his voice even though there was no one else in the store. “And then you can show me how to use that toy.” 

Jace watched as Simon’s Adams apple bobbed, as the other man swallowed thickly.

“Yeah,” Simon choked out, as an adorable blush spread from his face down his neck, “I think I can manage that.”

“Perfect,” Jace put on his winning smirk, he slid his phone across the glass. “If you want to text yourself from my phone then you’ll have my number and you can text me where to pick you up.”

Simon did just that and Jace was inwardly cheering, because finally after Simon threw him off his game the last time. He was back, baby. And he had a date with a really hot guy to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!


End file.
